Three Kings: Down In Vice
by Actionmax
Summary: Claude gets into trouble, and needs to lay low for a while as two detectives trail him. ActionMax sends him back in time to stay with an old friend.
1. Running Man

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the GTA franchise.

Three Kings: Down in Vice.

A/N: We'll here it is a continuation on the lives of the Three Kings with an power hungry author in the mix. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Running Man.

Welcome to Liberty City. A terrible place for a holiday. Others say the worst city in the world. There is one man who doesn't complain about the city's condition. Not many know this mans name most famously called the Grim Reaper of Liberty, some call him Fido. Only a few know his real name. Claude Speed.

Sirens fill the air of Portland the Industrialized Island of Liberty. Claude runs through Hepburn Heights with a Tec9 Uzi then jumps into bushes for cover. Claude had just gotten into gunfight with the remaining of Joey's boys that are loose on the street wiping them out. Not only where the cops on the scene quickly but the feds showed up knowing Claude was there causing most of the carnage. Ever since that incident with ActionMax, and Joey, Claude can't do anything with out the cops or F.B.I. noticing. Especially two tough cops on his tail.

The two cops enter Hepburn Heights searching for Claude one is Max Payne who before teamed up with the Three Kings to take down Joey, and the Leone family mafia. But now are enemies again as Max stayed in Liberty in an attempt to as he would put it 'Save this sinking ship.'

The other officer a young man not yet twenty years old wearing a brown trench coat with the regular wardrobe a detective would wear underneath he has short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. After the fall of the Leone's all the corrupt cops were weeded out of the department causing a great need for officers in Liberty city. Many young men were taken from the academies one being Brady Wright. A very skilled young man who excelled in the academy was made a detective quickly. Then partnered up with Max Payne. "Max be careful he's around here. I know it."

Claude watched from the bushes calm as anyone could be with police cars all over shining their lights searching for him. Claude had known about this Detective Wright before as he was driven to catch Claude. A few close encounters with him, and Max. Both detectives had their 9mm's drawn looking around the area. "Just watch your back kid."

Claude waited until another police car passes by then puts his escape from the detectives into motion taking a tear gas container out of his jacket. He pops up opening fire on the two detectives causing them to hit the deck. He then rolls the gas can on the ground causing the smoke to spray from it giving him cover. "Fuck." The two officers roll out of the smoke coughing. Brady aims his gun at the smoke but Claude has disappeared. "Damn he got away."

Max stand up brushing himself off. "You okay?"

"Yeah, except we almost had him."

"We can still continue the search but we'll have to go another away that tear-gas can be deadly." Max holsters his weapon. Max had become a mentor to the young detective. The situation that upset Max in Liberty was the young recruit's being put on the street with little experience. A LCPD officer has the shortest lifespan out of any job in the United States. Max wasn't afraid to die, and he didn't have much to live for. But most of the officers on the street were young too young. "Let's go."

Claude had given the cops the slip. He had a chance to take out Payne, and Wright but for some reason Claude just like's toying with the two detectives. They give him a challenge unlike the rest of the LCPD. He turns the corner to Eddie's auto his Portland hideout but stops in his tracks spotting FBI agents there inside. He starts walking the other way unsure what to do now with Portland crawling with cops, and agents he would need to jack a car, and sneak out of Portland undetected. Hopefully his hideouts on the other island hadn't been discovered.

A black limo pulls up next to the killer. One of the windows rolls down revealing ActionMax. "Hey Claude." He gets his attention. "Hop in." Claude gets in the back of the limo. "It's been a few months since I've seen you Claude. But I heard you were in trouble." He nods. "The Feds are all over your property, and their looking for you furiously. I can help you, since I do owe you. You'll just need to trust me." Claude shrugs ok.

Back at the LCPD Portland station:

"Payne! Wright! I'm glad your back." Chief Anderson yells across the station.

The two detectives walk over to Anderson. "Yeah but 'he' got away."

Anderson takes a bite of his doughnut. "It's alright kid the feds found all of his hide-outs, there's no where else for this guy to run. You'll get him."

"Yeah thanks chief." Brady wipes the chunks of doughnut off his face.

"I told you to watch out for that." Said Max.

"Yeah." Said Brady. "C'mon I want to be out there. Let's go to one of his places."


	2. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own the GTA franchise.

A/N: Glad to see people are happy for the sequel, and thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 2: Reunited.

"Ok Claude here's the deal." ActionMax tells Claude his plan back in his office at love media. "I plan on sending you back to the past." Claude looks at ActionMax funny unsure of if he should agree. "You know my powers right man?" He nods. "We'll I'll just send you to the past, and you can stay with Tommy for a while. He would take you in. I hope." Claude looks unsure. "What other ideas do you have?" Claude shrugs then finally agrees to go with ActionMax's plan. "Okay get ready." ActionMax snaps his fingers, and they disappear.

Vercetti Estate 1986:

Claude and ActionMax appear at the front door. "Now lets see if he's home." ActionMax knocks on the door. They wait for a minute when Tommy opens the door in a zombie like state. "Hey Tommy how you doing man." He slams the door in their faces. A loud scream can be heard from the other side of the door. Claude, and ActionMax just look at each other they knock on the door again.

Tommy opens the door again with the same look on his face. "What are you pricks doing here?"

"Tommy what's wrong man? You don't look so good."

"It's hard to recover from when someone pulls you from your home to the future to get hunted, and shot at by the mob." He said giving ActionMax a glare. "Two days after I returned the Haitian's started messing with my assets including my cab stand, Ice cream factory, printing press, Car showroom, and a few of my condos. Their fucking with the deliveries and attacking my guys. This has been going on for a week I can't track them down to stop it."

"Oh that's tough man." ActionMax looks to Claude. "We'll Claude here got into some trouble in Liberty, and he needs somewhere to lay low. Can he stay here with you in 86?"

"What? Why me. Can't you just put him in the future ya know speed things up like that?"

"I'm trying to be careful after FF took my powers away for awhile last time. I'm afraid going into the future, and have knowledge of it then who knows what I could do."

"Sure." Said Tommy. Suddenly Tommy gets an Idea that puts an evil grin on his face. "You know what Claude can stay. Yeah I'll help out an old friend."

"Great."

"Now all we need is Carl." Said Tommy.

"Oh you want Carl." ActionMax starts to think. "What year was it 1992 Okay."

"Wait I wasn't serious!" It was too late he disappeared.

Seconds later ActionMax reappeared with C.J. who was only had a towel around his waist a shower cap on with slippers holding a rubber duck. "Here he is."

"What the fuck." Carl realizes what has happened. "Nah not this shit again I just got out of the shower man."

"Oh brother." Tommy rubs his forehead. "We'll he can stay." 'The more the merrier.' He thought.

"Wait are we in the past now?" Asked Carl.

"Yes. Tommy is your host."

"Bring me back now!" Carl steps toward the author.

ActionMax steps back. "Oh you three should stay together your great for the ratings as a team."

"Where the hell are you going?" Asked Tommy.

"I'm heading back to the future there's no need for me here. Claude I'm going to try and get those detectives off your back. So I'll see you three later."

"No you don't!" C.J. lunges toward ActionMax who snaps his fingers, and disappears. "Damn!"

The three men stare at each other. "So how you doing guys? Would you like to come in?" Tommy opens the door for them.

"When he comes back I'm gona kill him." Carl clenches his fist in anger. "I had just gotten back to the grove."

Claude walks into the mansion. "Make yourselves at home." Claude looks at Tommy sensing that he is up to something. "What about you Carl you want to stay on the streets of Vice City with only a bath towel on?"

"Nah." He looks down at himself. "Your going to have to hook me up with some clothes brother."

"No problem." Tommy waits for Carl to enter. When he's alone he presses his fingers together. "Excellent." He says in a creepy way.

"Tommy!" Ken calls from the mansion. "I think I'm wasted again. I'm seeing black guys in bath towels!"

Tommy slaps himself in the forehead. "Moron."

A/N: Next chapter shall be longer.


	3. Welcome to Vice City

Disclaimer: I do not own the Grand Theft Auto franchise.

A/N: Lordmasterkris, if you think this is worthy for your C2. Oh yes I will strike back in our rivalry.

Chapter 3: Welcome to Vice City.

Tommy sits at his office as an excited Ken Rosenberg frantically walks around the room. "I don't like this Tommy. Who are these guys they look dangerous."

"They are." Said Tommy. "Don't worry Ken I trust these guys. We've worked together before."

"That silent guy gives me the creeps, and the big one. We'll I'll only say that I would never ask a guy that intimidating for help."

Claude walks in followed by C.J. who has changed into a pair of shorts, a backwards hat with a Vice City Mambas jersey, and a pair of sneakers. "Yo Tommy thanks for the clothes."

"Sure thing Carl."

"Ok Tommy I think I'm just going to go do some coke. I mean I have business, some clients!" Ken stutters nervously. "See ya!" He runs out of the room.

"That was Ken?" Asked Carl. Tommy nods. "Man he looks fucked up already."

"Believe me he is."

"Now I need to get back to the Grove is there a way I can get ActionMax back here?"

"I don't know." Tommy walks over to Carl putting his arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry about getting home right now why don't you stay for awhile enjoy Vice city, and its perks." He walks Carl to the window showing him his back yard, and pool with beautiful women hanging out.

"Ok yeah I think I can stay for awhile." He heads down stairs.

Tommy laughs. "Any mans weakness hot women with lots of yard space." Tommy looks over to Claude who is sweating. "Claude why don't you take off your jacket? You're in Florida my friend." Claude looks unsure but finally unzips his jacket. He's wearing the same blue Hawaiian shirt as Tommy. "What! I knew somebody else likes the same shirt!" Claude is embarrassed he takes off the shirt now wearing a black T-shirt. "You know you liked it."

Tommy looks out the window to see C.J. talking with women. "Hello ladies the names C.J. I'm from San Andreas baby yeah you heard right. I'm from the hard streets of Los Santos." The women gather around most attracted to his muscular frame.

Tommy looks at himself. "Maybe I should have worked out more. Nah." He looks back to Claude. "Now Claude buddy old pal." Claude raises an eyebrow. "Since I'm nice enough to let you stay here in my home I want you to do me a favor. Can you help me with my war with the Haitians?" Claude thinks for a minute then nods wanting to feed his appetite for destruction. "Good. Now we need to get Carl, and meet with a friend for help.

"Yeah so me, and my bro Sweet chased him down." Carl tells a story. "We weren't letting that crooked cop get away."

"Carl." Tommy waves for him.

"One minute dog." Tommy and Claude walk over, and grab him. "Wait what?"

To the present:

Max and Brady investigate Claude's Staunton Island apartment, which is filled with guns, money, porno, and other things you might find in a murders house. "What's wrong with this guy?" Max asks himself. "I can't believe we worked together."

"What was that?" Brady asked confused.

"Nothing. Just can't believe the firepower he has."

"Yeah." Detective Wright continues to look around. "His selection of cars in the garage is even more amazing. The Banshee, a gang stinger, and a bullet proof Patriot."

"All stolen."

"Yeah I've seen all I've wanted to see. This crap can't help us. Let's go." The two detectives took the elevator down to the main level to their car. When the elevator doors open a limousine is parked waiting for them. "Who the hell's this?"

Max realizes who it is. "Why don't you go wait in the car kid. I'll be a minute."

"Sure thing Max." He says eyeing the limo as he gets in the car.

Max walks over, and taps on the window. "What do you want?"

The window rolls down revealing ActionMax. "Hello there detective Payne. I need to have a little chat with you concerning a friend." Max looks back not saying anything. "Ok well I need you to leave Claude alone get off his tail."

"Can't do it."

"Oh come on Max he hasn't murdered anybody. Well he hasn't murdered anybody innocent in the past 6 months. I'll make you an offer you can't refuse. Ha I said it!"

"Is that a threat?" Asked Max.

"What no. I threaten you. Who's stupid enough to threaten Max Payne? I do owe you too my friend."

"I shouldn't be talking with you with the people you associate yourself with." Max turns away. "There's nothing you can give that I would compromise my loyalty to the badge."

"Crap." ActionMax rolls up the window. "Guess I have to do things the hard way." The limo pulls away.

Max gets back in the car. "Who was that?" Asked Brady.

"An old acquaintance." Max replies starting the car.

Vice City past:

"Where the hell are we?" Asked C.J. "I've never been to Vice City before."

"Well then Welcome to Vice City." Said Tommy driving an Admiral with Claude sitting in the back. "Where in Little Havana." They pull up to a small Café. "Where here."

"Café Robina?" Carl reads. "Who can help us here?"

"Tommy my friend!" Umberto Robina spots Tommy as he walks into the Café. "What have you come here for my friend?"

"We need help."

"We." He looks at Carl, and Claude then starts to laugh. "Oh these your boyfriends?"

"What!" Carl reacts angrily.

Tommy puts his hand up to calm Carl. "I though we were done with this Umberto."

"Sorry. Let's get down to business."


	4. Gang Up

Disclaimer: I do not own the GTA franchise.

A/N: I'm back sorry for the wait, but I think it was good for me I have lots of ideas right now so let's get moving.

Chapter 4: Gang up.

"So the Haitian's have been screwing up my business, and I can't get to them." Tommy finished telling Umberto.

"I don't like this." Umberto scratches his chin. "It sounds like the Haitian's are done being scared women."

"It sounds like treachery to me." They look at Carl. "It sounds like they know all of your businesses, and how you operate."

"But who?" Asked Tommy. "It couldn't be Ken he's afraid of his own shadow there's no way he would double cross me, and the Mario brothers are to loyal, and stupid to do anything like that."

"You have a plan?" Asked Umberto.

"Yes. I want to deploy a decoy." Tommy explained. "In a few hours a truck will go, and collect the revenues from Kaufman Cabs in little Haiti, then head to my place on Starfish Island. If they take the bait, and go for we'll be following, my men, and yours will take out the Haitian's who attack the truck."

"What makes you think it will work?"

"I've learned my mistakes. I already tried planting my men in a truck, but somehow they knew, and never went for it. But the Haitian's have never seen Carl, and Claude before." Tommy looks to the two men.

"Oh I get it now. Sure Tommy my boys will assist you."

"Great."

"After this were going to party like men."

"Ya'll are crazy down here." Said Carl.

Two hours later a black mule pulled into Kaufman cabs. Claude jumped out disguised in a driver's jumpsuit. A few workers at the cab stand started loading the truck with bags full of money, Claude volunteered to be the bait on this mission. After the bags were put on the truck, and securely shut in Claude pulled the truck out taking the first left toward the main road. Claude was hoping the Haitians would take the bait.

Down the road a Patriot watches the truck go down the road. Inside Carl is the driver with Tommy sitting in the passenger seat, and two of Tommy's men in the back. "Alright Carl don't lose him."

"Yeah I got you."

Suddenly Tommy catches a whiff of something nasty. "What the? Oh hell that stinks. Carl was that you?"

"Nah man don't pin that on me."

Tommy looks into the back of the Patriot one of Tommy's men is pointing at the other. "Rufus was that you?"

"Sorry Tommy I had Cluckin Bell earlier."

"Damn. Roll down the windows." Carl coughed.

Claude continued for the main road when suddenly two Voodoo's pulled in front of the truck blocking its path. Claude looks in the mirror to see that two more Voodoo's have pulled up behind him keeping him from escaping, which Claude had no intention of trying anyways. Two Haitian's stepped out of each car. Two approached the door of the truck with 9mm aimed at Claude who put his arms up. "Freeze, and Relax!" One started to open the door giving Claude an opening he kicks the door hitting the Haitian in the face. The Haitian falls back grabbing his broken nose as a blood gushes. Claude grabs a 9mm from under his seat shooting the other in the dead at point blank range. The other Haitians notice what has happened, and open fire forcing Claude to jump back in the truck for cover.

"Look he's under attack damn-it." Said Tommy. "We'll take the ones from the rear, get ready."

"Where the Cubans at?" Asked Carl.

"There." Tommy points at the two Cuban Hermes pulling up to the front of the truck. The Patriot comes to a screeching halt, Tommy jumps out immediately armed with a Colt he opens fire. "You think you can mess with my money you damn bastards!" Carl and Tommy's men get out armed with Uzi's. They tear through the four Haitians at the rear in no time.

Claude notices that the Cuban's had arrived, and where taking care of the Haitians in front. Claude jumps from the truck looking down at the Haitian with the broken nose he aims his gun at him. Tommy walks over to Claude with a satisfied grin on his face. "Good job Claude. Now you talk!" Tommy aims his colt. "Who has the balls to order attacks against me stealing my money." The others have gathered around after finishing off the other Haitian's.

"I will never talk!" Claude fires a shot next to the man's head scaring him. "Ok ok man! A new guy is helping Auntie Poulet. He knows you too man!"

"What's his name?"

"I don't know!" Claude prepares to shoot to kill.

"No wait Claude." Tommy stops him. "He should walk away tell the Haitian's what happened here. That Tommy Vercetti and the Cuban's are not screwing around."

Claude backs off, and the Haitian runs off. "Auntie who?" Asked Carl.

"Auntie Poulet she's what you would call the mother of the Haitians. I think I might have had a face to face with her but it's a blur when I try to think about it."

"Tommy we'll tell Umberto dey good new eh." One of the Cubans spoke up.

"Yes tell him that I'll contact him if I need you guys again, and all of you are welcome to the Malibu tonight."

"Yeah we going to party like men! Have the women ready!"

"Tommy you're in such a good mood it's like you're a whole new person. It's almost scary." Said Carl.

Tommy laughs, and puts his arms around Carl, and Claude's shoulders. "I am because we did some good work today, and now we can celebrate. Forget every party that you have been because tonight the Malibu shall top them all." Suddenly Tommy stops. "Ugh! Shit Rufus that stinks!"

"Sorry Tommy"

"He aint coming is he?" Asked Carl covering his nose.

In the present:

ActionMax sits at his desk in Love Media reading a newspaper. "What the hell's this? Politicians pull violent video game from store shelves for sexual content. Want a higher rating on game. Oh man how can they screw around with the Stealing Impressive Automobiles series, I love those games. Oh well just more stuff for me to deal with."

ActionMax thinks hard for a few seconds. "Now back to my main problem how can I get Max Payne, and that detective Wright off of Claude? Suddenly a bright light bulb appears above his head. "I got it." But the bulb burns out. "No wait I'll need help from someone I trust.

A janitor walks into the room pushing a cart full of supplies. As he pushes it to the desk he reaches down grabbing a new light bulb. "Here you go." He takes the burnt out one, and puts the new one above his head lighting it up.

"Hey thanks."

"No problem." The Janitor pushes his Cart out of the room.

"Now yes I'll call my old buddy Jay Banks to help me out with my plan."


End file.
